Michael Schenker Group
The Michael Schenker Group is a guitar-oriented hard rock band formed in 1979 by former Scorpions and UFO guitarist, Michael Schenker. In 1986, Schenker and vocalist Robin McAuley formed the McAuley Schenker Group, which lasted until 1993. After that, in 1996 the Michael Schenker Group was reformed.1 The music is best described as mostly melodic hard rock with progressive undertones. Schenker is famous for his half-black, half-white Gibson Flying V and for his unorthodox approach to lead guitar. He is sponsored by Dean Guitars and is well known in the neo-classical genre. Contents 1 Discography 1.1 Studio albums 1.2 Cover albums 1.3 Live albums 2 Band members 2.1 Current members 2.2 Former members 3 References 4 External links Discography MSG at Kavarna Rock Fest 2012. From left: Wayne Findlay, Francis Buchholz, Herman Rarebell, Doogie White, Michael Schenker. Main article: Michael Schenker Group discography Studio albums The Michael Schenker Group (1980) MSG (1981) Assault Attack (1982) Built to Destroy (1983) Written in the Sand (1996) The Unforgiven (1999) Be Aware of Scorpions (2001) Arachnophobiac (2003) Tales of Rock'n'Roll (2006) In the Midst of Beauty (2008) Bridge The Gap (2013) Spirit On A Mission (2015) Cover albums Heavy Hitters (2005) By Invitation Only (2011) Live albums One Night at Budokan (1982) (UK Silver) Rock Will Never Die (1984) BBC Radio 1 Live in Concert (1993) The Michael Schenker Story Live (1997) The Unforgiven World Tour (1999) The Mad Axeman Live (2007) Walk the Stage: The Official Bootleg Box Set (2009) The 30th Anniversary Concert – Live in Tokyo (2010) Band members Current members Michael Schenker - lead guitar (1979-1986, 1992–present) Wayne Findlay - keyboard, rhythm guitar & backing vocals (1999–present) Herman Rarebell - drums (2010, 2011–present) Doogie White - lead vocals (2011, 2012–present) Francis Buchholz - bass (2012–present) Former members Lead vocals: Gary Barden (1980–1981, 1982-1984, 2008–2010) Graham Bonnet (1982) Derek St. Holmes, plus guitar (1983) Ray Kennedy (1984) Roland Jones, plus guitar (1984-85) Leif Sundin (1995–1997, 2007–2008) David Van Landing (1997–1999, 2011, 2012) (died 17 November 2015 in a car accident) Kelly Keeling (1999, 2000) Keith Slack (1999) Chris Logan (2001–2004, 2006) Jari Tiura (2006-2007) Robin McAuley (1986-1994, 2012) Keyboards: Don Airey (session 1980, 2008, 2011) Paul Raymond, plus guitar (1980–1981, 2011) Tommy Eyre (session 1982) Andy Nye (1982–1984) Claude Gaudette (session 1996) Seth Bernstein, plus guitar (1997–1999) Bass: Billy Sheehan (1979) Mo Foster (session 1980) Chris Glen (1980–1983, 2008–2009, 2010, 2011) Dennis Feldman (1984) Barry Sparks (1996-1998, 1999-2000) John Onder (1999) Rev Jones (2001–2006, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2012) Stuart Hamm (2003) Pete Way (2006, 2011) Neil Murray (2008, 2010, 2011) Elliott "Dean" Rubinson (2010-2011, 2012) Drums: Denny Carmassi (1979) Simon Phillips (1980, 2008, 2010, 2011) Cozy Powell (1980–1982) Ted McKenna (1983–1984, 2008) Shane Gaalaas (1996–2000) Jeff Martin (2001, 2006) Jeremy Colson (2003) Pete Holmes (2004-2006, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014) Chris Slade (2008, 2009, 2010, 2011) Carmine Appice (2010, 2011) References 1.Jump up ^ Saulnier, Jason (23 January 2009). "Michael Schenker Interview". Music Legends. Retrieved 6 May 2013. External links Michael Schenker official site Interview of Michael Schenker on Rockpages.gr MSG in the BNR metal pages www.cduniverse.com Production Information Category:Musical groups established in 1979 Category:German heavy metal musical groups Category:German hard rock musical groups Category:Metal Mind Productions artists